


Overprotective Gods

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 110 percent effort from Odin, AU, Engagement, Established Relationship, Frigga is happy for her sons, M/M, Meet the Family, Odin's Good Parenting, Secret Relationship, That one time with Fandral, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin found out that his youngest son is dating a mortal, he wasn't too happy about it. Neither was Thor - honestly, did Loki have to fuck ALL of his friends? The Tony-meets-the-parents AU fic no one wants, but really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Gods

This is for “madetoruleyou” and “anonymous” whose prompts on the frostiron Tumblr, which are below, I combined about 8 months ago and only finished today :/ 

1\. Anonymous asked: Do you know any fic with overprotective Odin? The fics in which Odin is all YOU WISH TO LAY WITH MY SON??? PUNY MORTAL YOU DON'T DESERVE MY BABY GRAAAGH or something like that. If not I'd love to prompt it :3  
2\. madetoruleyou asked: Just once I’d like to see a Frostiron scenario where Thor isn’t angry when he finds out about Tony and Loki being an item.Maybe he’d be happy his brother found love? Maybe he thinks Tony will be a good influence on him? Maybe he’d just be exasperated because seriously Loki, do you have to fuck ALL of my friends? I dunno, I’d just like to see Thor do something other than “I MUST PROTECT MY BROTHER’S HONOR HOW DARE YOU SULLY HIM, STARK!”

* * * 

**Overprotective Gods**  
**Words:** 4,177  
Thor had been absent for a while. Long enough for even Jane Foster to stop getting her hopes up every time a freak thunderstorm rolled across any place on Earth. 

Loki had been around though, regularly. Well, normally this would have been a bad thing, but since he usually only appeared to fuck Tony into the nearest mattress or wall, and then disappeared once they were done, Tony figured it wasn't important enough to bring up during team meetings. They had a thing going on, it was pretty casual, it involved a lot of sex, occasionally a take away, some alcohol, more sex. Once or twice there had been a serious, emotional conversation, followed by more sex and those were the nights Loki would sleep over. They'd wake wrapped up in one another, and pretend not to remember the night before. Loki would then attack something or someone (or make someone attack something for him while he flyted with Iron Man) and that night they'd have angry make up sex. So, yeah, they had a thing. Tony didn't want to name it and he didn't want to ruin it by asking Loki what exactly they were to one another, so it was just a 'thing'. 

He had a folder on his personal (secure) server named 'that thing', where Jarvis stored all of those sneaky screenshots Tony had taken from the security footage before he'd wiped it clean. Couple videos, mostly the sex ones, that he had kept were stored there for the weeks Loki never turned up; Tony had Pam and her five friends to help him out, but a little visual never hurt anyone. It's not like Loki would mind anyway: he was the type to volunteer to make a sex tape; hell, he'd even sat down with Tony once to watch themselves fuck on the TV. There had been surround sound, and everything. 

Understandably, Tony was very surprised when Thor eventually turned up and then all but man-handled him out onto the roof. There were Norse runes carved into his roof, in the shape of a wide circle, with smaller circles on the inside working their way towards the middle: like rings inside of a tree. Except there was nothing natural about these rings; Heimdallr and his bloody rainbow bridge had caused these marking. 

"Thor! What the hell, Conan!" Tony pointed at the markings that ruined the tiles, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I just relaid these!" And he had, though he wasn't about to add that it was because Loki had fucked him so hard Tony was lucky he'd been able to walk away (magic had apparently helped with that though). 

"I come on a mission from my Father." Thor proclaimed. His hands on Tony's shoulders were heavy and strong, and when Tony tried to pull away his legs almost buckled under the pressure. He gave up struggling, and instead reached up to curl his fingers around Thor's wrists in another futile attempt to pry his hands off of himself. "It is of the utmost importance, Friend Stark, and so I verily apologize for the damage to your property but there was no time to waste. I could not have travelled here from anywhere further."

"What's the big deal, Flash?" Tony was still tugging, but Thor remained unyielding. His fingers hadn't even shifted a fraction of an inch, let alone enough for Tony to wiggle his way free.  
"It concerns my Brother, and though I do not know what the issue itself regards, I know it to be important." Thor's eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased up as he ducked his head down, hair swinging into Tony's face; looking all the world like a wilting golden retriever. The engineer sighed, feigning nonchalance while his heart gave a furious thump at the thought of something being wrong with Loki. "So there is no time to question me further. You must come with me. Heimdallr!" Thor's attention turned swiftly from Tony to the sky, where he shouted for all who cared to eavesdrop to hear them, "Open the Bifrost!"

Tony didn't have a chance to protest, or to even scream, before lights whirled down around them like a tornado and whisked them from one planet to another in the blink of an eye. Thor's hands on his shoulders were the only reason Tony managed to stay upright when the lights faded. Magic sparked along his skin and made his hair stand on end, his stomach rolled like waves at sea during a storm and the glare of gold in the sun made his eyes water as Heimdallr approached and bent over Thor's shoulder (reminiscent of a vulture checking on someone else's kill) to stare at him. He was gold from head to toe, except his skin: even his eyes were golden, and they glowed at the iris when their eyes met and dulled again as Heimdallr turned away to gaze into the sky. 

"Welcome to Asgard," he said, voice soft but disinterested. Tony had to return the greeting with his eyes half-squeezed shut because the sun on all of that gold was really starting to bother him. 

"Yeah, thanks. Good to be here." Tony opened his eyes properly once Heimdallr had wandered away from them, to glare at Thor's wide-eyed face. "Not that I had much choice about being here." 

Before Thor could reply, or Tony could further express his displeasure, the largest bird Tony had ever seen came flying towards them from the direction of the golden, spiralling city ahead of them at the end of the rainbow bridge. It landed with a caw on Thor's shoulder, and the God had to take his hands off of Tony's, throwing his arms out to balance himself under the weight of the bird. It was black all over, until the beak, where the colour lightened into a charcoal grey. Its eyes were golden, dark like crystallized honey, and far too intelligent for any animal to be. 

For a moment, Tony thought it might have been Loki, in his raven form, and with a smirk, he playfully offered: " _'bird or fiend!'_ I shrieked upstarting," and waited for Loki to roll his eyes or fly over to him. But the crow (not a Raven, Tony realized too late) seemed offended instead. It turned around on Thor's shoulder, claws scratching against the armour of his mantle, and took off back in the direction of the city. 

"Come," Thor instructed sharply, reaching out to grab Tony's arm. "The Allfather awaits."

 _XXX_

Tony wasn't sure what or who the Allfather was waiting for, because when Tony followed Thor into the atrium that led to the throne room, there was no one waiting there for him. He got as far as opening his mouth to ask where the All-Daddy was when the doors to the left of them burst open and Loki stormed in to the room. The gold was still all too bright and startling for Tony, and he'd quickly developed a new habit of looking at things in Asgard from the corner of his eyes, with a mild squint, so it took him a moment to realise it was Loki. The god was dressed in his usual underclothes - leather trousers and green tunic - but the tunic's laces were open, cloth slack around his throat and exposing his right collarbone, and open up each side to the top of his hips. Loki had foregone his armour, and hairbrush apparently, looking for all the world like he had woken up and dressed mid-dash to the throne room. 

"Babe?" Tony called softly, as Loki walked briskly across the atrium to his side, "you ok?"

"Are you well?" Loki demanded in place of answering. He didn't wait for a response before he turned to face Thor, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in anger. "What were you thinking, bringing him here? He's your friend! Why would you bring him here?" Thor looked equal parts stunned and ashamed, and Tony wasn't sure exactly what he was doing there but from Loki's reaction it couldn't be anything good. 

"Uh, standing right here and very confused. Care to explain?" Tony barely refrained from folding his arms across his chest. He settled for placing his hands on his hips and rocking forward slightly onto his toes, looking just that little bit less petulant, as Loki turned back to him. Loki's hands on his shoulders pushed Tony back onto flat feet, and the mortal had to brace himself to keep from falling over. He didn't complain though, because Loki's lips were pinched tight and his pupils were blown wide - the only time Loki looked like that was when he was trying not to come too soon or when he was terrified (Tony could guess correctly which was relevant to this situation without having to think too hard). "Babe?"

"You need to leave!" The god all but demanded; he even began pushing Tony backwards by the shoulder, forcing the human to step twice back to avoid ending up on his ass on the floor in front of the crowd that had begun to gather around them. "Thor, take him back!" 

But it was too late. 

With a loud clang, like echoing thunder, the large golden doors they had entered through swung closed. To the right of the throne, another set of doors opened, smaller and quieter, but the people around them snapped to attention, like marionettes whose strings had all simultaneously been pulled taunt. They stared, a sea of faces and elaborate clothing, as two people led the way into the throne room with a handful of gold-armoured men behind them. The woman was beautiful, older than she looked with eyes that peered deep into Tony's soul with one glance and made him shift nervously from foot to foot. She was dressed in light blue, and it fell around her curves in pleats and dips, pinned in place around the shoulders with a golden mantle similar to, but smaller than, Thor's. She was their mother, Tony realised, watching the way her hand was caught in the crook of the man's arm, and the way she sought each of her children out in the crowd and smiled warmly at them, her face lighting up at the sight of theirs. He was different; Odin didn't glance at either of his sons, nor his wife, nor the crowd. He stared straight at Tony Stark, his mouth turned down, his one eye cold and calculating and the other scarred behind a golden eye-patch. While Frigga made Tony nervous, Odin had the opposite effect. He reminded Tony of Howard, of Obie, and even Rhodey to some extent: men who thought they knew better than him, thought they _were_ better than him. He straightened his spine, and rolled out the tension in his shoulders, cricked his neck from one side to the other and turned to mutter to Thor:

"Let's get this over with."

Loki was too busy staring mutinously at his father to notice Tony walking towards the throne until he was too far away to grab without being obvious about it. It wouldn't do to offend the mortal, nor to make him look weak before the elite of Asgard, but Loki wasn't willing to loiter in the shadows while Tony suffered because of him either. He made his way closer to his parents, followed swiftly by Thor who still had no idea what Stark had done to warrant the attention of the Allfather. 

"Anthony Stark of Midgard," Odin said, introducing the mortal to the rest of the hall, after taking his seat. But perhaps not, because unlike how Tony thought this meeting would go, Odin didn't glance around at his acolytes or wait for a response. He went straight ahead with his point. "So, you wish to lay with my son, mortal. What makes you think you are worthy?" Odin's remaining eye narrowed, his eyebrows drew together, and the fingers of his right hand tightened on the spear he held. 

It was only through years of refusing to cow before other people that Tony was able to keep himself from flinching. He glared back, pointedly refusing to stare at the eye-patch and instead met Odin's one blue eye. By his side, Loki went stiff and tense. The hands he had clasped behind his back relaxed only long enough for one to catch on the sleeve of Tony's shirt and pull, fingers twisted into the fabric to keep Tony from moving away from him. Thor, bless his soul, looked horribly scandalised. Wide blue eyes met Tony's own and his mouth dropped open in surprise, before he cleared his throat. After he had gathered his wits together, and fighting the blush that threatened to overwhelm his face, Thor turned to his father and stammered, "father, Anthony and I are just friends! I do not understand where you received the notion that he and I were--" He seemed unable to finish his sentence, trailing off into an incomprehensible, murmured slew of words that even Tony (standing right beside him) couldn't make out. 

Fortunately for Thor, Odin interrupted with a raised hand and a loud sigh. "Enough," he said, the word echoed ominously through the chamber. The crowd was silent and still, almost believably a painted backdrop rather than real flesh and blood people.

Taking pity on Thor who was horribly embarrassed, and equally on Loki whose clenching jaw spoke of his (unneeded) jealousy, Tony butted-in. He slapped one hand down onto Thor's mantle, hardly noticed but for the clanging noise his watch made as it struck the metal. Thor's head twisted enough for him to glance at Tony over his shoulder. "It's ok, rockafella. Your dad was talking about Loki."

"Loki?" If possible, Thor seemed even more embarrassed than before. "Father!" He whirled back to face Odin, hands clenching at his sides. "Anthony has done nothing to fuel further rumours, he is not at fault in whatever schemes Loki-" here he paused to shoot his brother a narrow eyes glare that was instantly returned "-or anyone else has concocted."

"I was not aware you knew such large words, Thor. Three syllables; I'm impressed."

"Hey!" Tony shouted, slapping Thor on the shoulder again before punching Loki lightly in the arm. "Stop it, both of you. We're here to talk about me, and you're stealing my lime light. Thor, yes, your dad was talking about Loki. Loki, be nice to your brother, he's easily confused. Allfather," Tony's tone was suddenly less authoritative. He spoke softly, calmly, each word dripping with honey, as he bowed shallowly at the waist in the direction of Odin's throne, "it is true that Loki and I are involved. We have been for quite some time now, but as I am unaware of the customs of his homeworld, I have yet to bring up the possibility with Loki of a longer-term relationship, nor have I addresses the issue with my friends, until I was sure what Loki would be comfortable with."

Odin did not look impressed. If anything, he was starting to remind Tony of a bull about to charge. He lent forward on his throne, his free hand gripping the arm rest tight enough that Tony was waiting for it to crack. "What you mean to say, Midgardian, is that you are ashamed of my son! And keep your relationship secret from your friends because you fear the stigma that would come attached with being known as ergi! Is that not so?"

Thor looked offended, horrified, and yet embarrassed all at once. Frigga simply looked disappointed - in who, Tony wasn't sure, but he guessed it was probably in him. At his side, Loki's hands were trembling, and he had to fist them both back into the fabric of Tony's shirt to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. 

"What's that mean?" Tony muttered, head tilted towards Loki. 

Thor, who overheard, answered. "It is an insult for men who lay with men as women do." The blond paused to clear his throat, and added, "of course you are the less dominant partner, but, friend Stark, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Loki is a wonderful person, clever and handsome and he will take great care of you."

"Whoa, back up..." Tony pointed one finger at Thor, about to protest the 'less dominant' thing, cause no offence to those who were, and even the New York Journal knew Tony liked to switch things up in the bedroom, but Loki was nothing if not an out and out sub once he was out of all of that leather and in bed beneath him. Loki tugging on his shirt sleeve shut him up instantly. Tony glanced at his lover. Loki was pale, his jaw clenched, but there was a blush across his cheeks and a tightness around his eyes that spoke of shame, coupled with the defeated slump of his shoulders and the way Loki wouldn't meet his gaze had Tony biting his tongue. 

"So I'm ergi, what are you going to do about it? It's not like it's a secret; pretty much everyone on Earthgard knows about pretty much everything I do - and who I do, or who does me, since your lot seem to differentiate between the two. And no, that has nothing to do with it. I was more concerned with Loki being uncomfortable around my teammates since, you know, that one time with the Chitauri, but if he wants," Tony trailed off, turning to glance again at the silent god, "we can go tell them right now?"

He missed the way Odin's remaining eye widened in surprise, and how Frigga's mouth first rounded and then curved upwards in a pleased smile. He was too busy staring at Loki, who stared back at him with narrowed eyes - awaiting a punchline. 

"Well?" Tony asked, when the silence had stretched on a little longer than was comfortable. "I've got the implants, and I can't guarantee JARVIS will get through - which reminds me, we need to test this before we leave - but I can give it a go. Contact the others, let them know about us, vacation in Asgard until they decide not to kill me in my sleep, how's that sound?"

"You would tell them of us?" Loki breathed the words out softly, as if the sound of the were too precious for common ears to hear; they were meant to be kept between Tony and himself, but Thor heard, and so did Odin. The Allfather watched them, his fingers loosening on Gungnir and the armrest; one reaching out to take the hand of his wife who stood silently by his side. She was still smiling softly. 

"Well, yeah. If you want? I wasn't sure you would want to, so I didn't say anything, and I was talking to JARVIS about it anyway but you know I overthink stuff and I'm not very good with people, I don't have many friends. Actually, I'm not great with relationship stuff either, and JARVIS said that if they were worth being friends with they would get over it, because, you know, friends do that. I don't shit all over Capsicle when he wants to go chasing after his one-true-serial-killer. Why should he get to decide who I'm allowed to love, you know?" Loki mouthed the word 'love', but Tony hardly seemed to notice. He continued to talk, steam-rolling from one team mate to another, discussing how they had no right to throw stones or which of them would be the most displeased about their relationship. "I think Bruce will be alright. Hulk's already smashed you once, so it should be out of his system now. Anyway, Thor is his favourite person to smash - and Bruce will love ya lots, Lokes. Wait, no," Tony paused and frowned, pursing his lips and tilting his head thoughtfully to the left, "he better not love you. He'll like ya lots, like vodka shots! You'll like him too; he's smart." 

"I love you too, Anthony," Loki interrupted softly, as Tony caught his breath. "Very much." 

"Oh." Tony blinked three times, eyebrows scrunched together, as he glanced around the room. Various sets of eyes looked back at him, some hostile and some uninterested, but there were a few faces who looked very pleased by the turn of events. "Yeah. That's cool."

Loki laughed loudly, head thrown back and adam's apple bobbing. Tony bit his lip to help fight off the urge to bite Loki instead. Loki's mouth met his, sure and unhesitant, but before Tony could deepen the kiss, Gungnir met the stone of the floor with one loud crack, and chainmail and metal rattled together as Odin stood up from his throne and approached the couple. 

"Anthony Stark, of Midgard," Odin began, voice booming loud enough to make Tony's ears ache, "so, you wish to lay with my son?" 

Without waiting for Odin to continue, Tony butted in. He raised one hand to silence the god, ignoring the startled cries and outraged protests that spread through the room like wildfire at the gesture, the engineer said, "I don't have to answer to you. I don't care who you are or what you think. I love Loki. Loki loves me. I know I'm not good enough, hell, most people could tell you that, but if _Loki_ thinks I'm good enough - then he's stuck with me, cause I'm sure as fuck not going to be the one to walk away first."

Odin was silent for a few minutes. It was long enough for both Loki and Thor to grow nervous. Loki even went as far as to subtly try and shift in front of Tony, pushing the mortal halfway behind him, safely out of reach. Thor's hand hovered over the handle of Mjölnir, but he didn't grab for it just yet, because his mother was smiling now wider than before and anything that made her look like that had to be a good thing. "Very well," Odin declared at last, "we shall begin the wedding preparations!" He brought Gungnir down against the floor tile again, clapped Loki, then Thor, on the shoulder once each and then shot Tony a glare - daring him to argue - before he turned back to his throne. 

Tony didn't protest. Mostly he was too shocked to think of anything to say, but also because the thought of marrying Loki didn't fill him with the horrible sinking fear that had overcome him the last time someone mentioned marriage anywhere near him. Maybe he'd get lucky, and Odin would forget he was a lowly mortal and the preparations would take a few years (like maybe 20 or so) and Tony would have time to come to grips with the idea? But judging from the way Loki's mother was beaming at him - maybe not. At their side, Thor let out the loudest sigh of any Tony had ever heard before. He smiled softly, shaking his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if he were pleased or not, as he clasped his brother by the upper arms and drew him into a hug. 

"Congratulations, brother. But did it have to be another of _my_ friends?" Thor gave him another clap on the arms, as if to take the sting out of the words by inflicting it on his body instead, and turned to pull Tony into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered with his mouth against Tony's ear so that not even Loki could hear them, "for lying to protect him. That is why father declared you worthy."

"But I gave such a good speech, right?" Tony protested, but he nodded and slapped Thor across the back once. He didn't understand why being ergi was such an issue, but he _got_ it - if it made Loki happy, who cared what the Asgardians thought of Tony? "Are we going home now, by the way?"

"Nay! There is to be a celebration, a feast in honour of your union, friend Stark. Mother has already sent for Idun!" 

"For who now?" Tony tried to remember if Loki had ever mentioned that name before, but nothing dawned on him. His lover was grinning like a maniac, glancing slyly at him repeatedly from the corner of his eyes as he spoke with Frigga, and Thor disappeared to greet well-wishers on Loki's behalf. Tony, adrift in a sea of unfamiliar faces and customs, did what he did best: smoozed. He wasn't left alone for very long afterwards, once Loki noticed the way some of the maidens were flirting, and even some of the men (since they believed Tony to be ergi), and that simply wouldn't do. Tony was dragged to the head of the table, sat between Loki and the Queen and he picked obediently at a little of everything they loaded onto his plate or poured into his cup. 

Except the dessert. Loki insisted he finish that. 

But it was no trouble really; apple pie was his favourite. 

**The End ******

ENJOY :)


End file.
